The present invention relates to a headlight of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention
In modern motor vehicles, headlights with light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly used. The light emitting diodes have a long service life, high energy efficiency and offer extended design options. However, these LED headlights have the disadvantage that the light emitting diodes are mechanically securely coupled to the motor vehicle. Thus, the light emitting diodes can for example not be moved as in the case of a predictive curve light which has pivotal headlights. Thus an intentional influence on the gaze behavior of the driver is not possible.
The LED headlights can be subdivided into multiple segments which usually each include multiple light emitting diodes. In particular in LED-headlights which provide a high beam function it is known to assign corresponding segments to an approaching vehicle which was detected by a camera. The corresponding segments can be switched off so that the driver of the detected vehicle is not blinded.